


Old Jorian fan-art

by DeathOfTheSwan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Just the picture I've used for my avatar in higher resolution.





	Old Jorian fan-art

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to use as an icon.. ! if you do please tell me so I can go to your profile &ask U "damn where'd you get that amazing icon ??" haha :-)


End file.
